There are a number of man-made and natural environmental conditions that exist in the United States and throughout the world including industrial waste, contaminated surface and ground water, loss of fertile top soil, wind and water erosion, deforestation, agricultural run-off, etc. By way of example, industrial waste may be generated by coal coal-burning power plants or other industrial facilities that produce a number of combustion and non-combustion residuals and byproducts such as coal ash that typically contains carbon, silicon oxide (SiO2) and calcium oxide (CaO), as well as various other elements and compounds that may be hazardous to the environment or to people and animals. Other pollutants include nutrients in agricultural soils and from livestock residue, such as manure, bacteria, fertilizers, pesticides, etc. that make their way into ground and surface water. Still other pollutants include heavy metals, chemicals, metal alloys, and rare earth elements that are suspended or dissolved in industrial wastewater and solid waste including without limitation copper, nickel, arsenic, beryllium, boron, cadmium, chlorine compounds, chromium, hexavalent chromium, cobalt, lead, manganese, mercury, molybdenum, selenium, strontium, thallium, sulfur, vanadium, zinc, along with dioxins and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon (PAH) compounds (collectively, “pollutants”).
Furthermore, many of today's under-developed countries do not have access to a viable source of power such as electricity, gas, etc. and are left to fend for themselves for sources heat for warmth, fuel to cook their food or sterilize water, etc. For example, many people and communities, particularly in under-developed countries, resort to cutting forests to burn firewood for fuel and warmth that is causing air pollution and pervasive respiratory illness. Furthermore, the practice of using firewood as the principle source of energy has resulted in substantial deforestation that is causing the rapid loss of fertile top soil due to water and wind erosion. Such loss of topsoil makes growing crops and feeding growing populations difficult. On a larger scale, such populations do not have sufficient remediation measures to address such environmental conditions and/or prevent their reoccurrence. Furthermore, such populations do not have access to and/or cannot produce sufficient amounts of biomass and/or bio-products that are lower in cost than conventional environmental remediation measures (e.g., such as excavation, etc.) and/or non-renewable energy sources and/or fossil fuels (e.g., coal, firewood, petroleum etc.). Thus, there is a need for a combined process that enables lower cost remediation of environmental conditions, the planting and harvesting of these lower-cost bio-crops, and the processing and production of lower-cost biomass and bio-products that can be used to remediation environmental conditions; provide a renewable, clean, and continuous source of energy; and/or enable economic growth through the distribution and sale of such bio-products on the open market. As it stands currently, such lower cost bio-products may not be available to remediate the environmental conditions, generate power for heat, sanitation or cooking, and/or to sell on the free market. The lack of sufficient remediation and the shortage of sufficient amounts of lower cost bio-crops, biomass and bio-products combine to create a systemic problem and an ever-increasing likelihood of a human health disaster in the near future that could result in the large loss of life in under-developed countries as well as higher costs or other challenges for the world's developed countries.